Hallelujah
by Rynna
Summary: Arynna's tale...What became of the redheaded Paladin Kethry had loved so very much.


Her life had come full circle the minute she had wrenched that small elven girl's hand out of Kethry's. the minute she heard the girl scream. When she had drawn the dagger across the girl's throat, vicious, no remorse…She thought life could get no better. Revenge had been served; and it was sweet indeed to see the tears on Kethry's face, to hear her sobbing and screaming into the shadows.

'I told you I would take away everything that ever mattered to you.' her voice did not sound like her own. Chilly, arrogant. Hateful. Oh, Kethry deserved it. This was the girl that had murdered her in cold blood. Arynna had not forgotten. All these years had gone by; and all they had done was fuel the obsessive, all-consuming hatred for the girl that called herself a Warlock now. Oh; how far the pair had fallen.

Arynna had barely remembered those last days of her life…She barely grasped wisps of it all, sometimes…Like the things had happened to someone else. She liked it that way. The less things that made her human, the better. The less things that tied her to her old life, the better off she was. She remembered looking in the mirror and not recognizing herself. Pale, thin, eyes sunken, once vibrant red hair now dull and lifeless. All the joy gone from her green eyes. She had felt ill for quite some time. Not quite right. Not usually able to eat, only Kethry was able to get her to stomach anything resembling food. Not that she ever saw anyone besides Kethry in those days. The Priestess was Arynna's salvation; and she loved her with everything she had. All she had ever wanted to do was love Kethry; and be loved by her. Kethry, however, was a slave to her job--And never managed to separate work from the rest of her life.

She remembered briefly; the best time of her life--Oddly enough, right before it ended. Herself and Kethry; finally making love after being together over a year. Kethry had finally given in; and the moment had been unspoiled and perfect. Arynna foolishly believed the 'I love you's that fell from Kethry's lips as she looked up from her vantage point between the priestess' legs; having ended up resting her head on Keth's bare thigh.

Despite her horrid faults; despite the fact that Arynna KNEW Kethry would kill her someday--Arynna never doubted that Keth loved her. In her own sick, twisted, completely fucked up way; Kethry had loved Arynna. She knew that in her touches; her hymns she sang over and over again just for 'Rynna, the love songs, the medicine, potions, the way Keth would make her broth and spoon feed it to her…the look in the priestess' eyes as Arynna would cuddle up to her at night…yes, by the gods, they had loved each other.

That wasn't the issue.

The issue was; and always would be; that Kethry had murdered her. Murdered 'Rynna; whom had done nothing wrong; and just wanted to lay in bed all day sleeping next to her lover. She knew what spell she was casting; and she didn't even try to stop herself. Revenge. The moment Arynna had awoken in the crypt; Forsaken...she swore she would get revenge.

She loved the look on Kethry's face when she'd crept into her room that hot July day last year. The way Kethry had folded; completely; a sobbing wreck. Begging forgiveness and pleading for Arynna to leave her silly wife Kilara alone. Ugh…Sin'Dorei. Kethry was surely not picky. Time had turned her into a slut; that was for sure. And Arynna had…Damnit. No, that wasn't something to be proud of. Arynna had burst into tears herself; and the two had ended up in one of those Summer things nobody quite talks about. At least til the end of Summer. That brought everything crashing down; and Arynna had known that things were going to change.

'you don't love me; Rynna…Do you?' Kethry's voice was quiet, a whisper.

'No, Keth. I hate you. Someday, I'll take away everything you love. I haven't forgotten. There is no emotion here for me. This is…convenient. This is…Nothing more to me than dancing. Never think for one second that I have forgotten the look on your face when you killed me.'

A shiver; then. Good. Keth was getting close; too damn close. Arynna had the upper hand here; and she wanted to keep it that way.

A few months out of sight; and Arynna knew her threat was forgotten. When she killed Kethry's wife; right before her eyes; Arynna thought she was dead where she stood. Kethry was damned powerful; and no match for Arynna right then. But Kethry did not come after Arynna. She screamed loud enough to wake the dead, challenged Arynna to a fight; demanded…Ha! Demanded Arynna come back and finish the fight…but Arynna was hidden in the shadows; watching kethry closely.

'Promise kept, Arynna.' Kethry whispered; which made Arynna stagger back in shock; as a crying Kethry gathered her wife's body and summoned her Dreadsteed. Within moments; she was gone.

Arynna was livid. All the planning, all the suffering, just to…Let her get the felfire away with it?! No. No fucking way. She swore, yelled, cried, kicked things in her tiny apartment til she thought she would go mad. All that anger, rage, hate…And Kethry wasn't even going to FIGHT? How utterly pathetic.

She started…hearing things…then. Whispers, visions…Herself, in plate armor again; weidling a sword almost as tall as she herself…Commading armies of mindless ghouls against a human city…

A dark, cold voice commanding her every move.

This was to be her destiny…Arynna knew it.

She spent the fall fuming, and wondering what the hell her visions meant. That and sending Keth nasty letters that returned unopened. Rumors had it that the girl had simply vanished. That in and of itself was maddening. Kethry had been training; and there was no reason for her to just up and leave.

'Rynna muttered to herself as she stepped off the zeppelin in Tirsfall, and gasped at the new zeppelin tower being built next to it.

'the felfire is going on?!' she questioned the workers.

'You ain't bloody heard?! The Lich King has awakened. We take the fight to Northrend!!'

Arynna swayed on the spot; and felt her blood turn to ice at the mention of the word.

Northrend…?

'Yes, my child…Northrend. There is much anger in you. Hate, distrust, malice. You wish to cause pain; do you not…?'

'I do. I want every bloody person to suffer who has ever wronged me. Kethry, especially.'

'Do not bore me with specifics. You would do well to hold on to that anger, girl. It will serve you well. I am looking for ones the likes of you. Will you have your revenge against all living? Would you pick up a blade and fight to the death for the Scourge?'

''The what?' original, Arynna. Brilliant. Great.

'The scourge; girl. It's our time now. This is our dawn. Our time to fight; to show the world that it is I who reigns and none other. I seek Knights to lead my armies in destroying this land, down to the very last! Will you join us? Claim your revenge? Spread plague, suffering, death!?'

'I shall. How do I get to Northrend? Where do I find you…?'

'…Oh; don't worry…We'll find you.'

The boat docked…And Arynna found her way to a place unlike any other…that seemed to be in its own place outside of time; even. It was there; that she took on a new fate. A new beginning. Her eyes no longer green; but a cold; frozen blue. Her hair long and now a blue-black like frozen granite. Appearances could indeed change. Her hair tied back; and a sword at her side. Death Knight; she was called. And now; she knew who her true King was…Arthas. The Lich King. She knew she was destined to command his armies against the Alliance; the Horde; all that had ever wronged her.

Oh…Command would come in time. Arynna would work herself to the bone to earn it. She was a driven girl; and always had been. As she laid down one night to rest; in her small quarters; she found herself chuckling with glee for the first time in a very long time indeed. The thought made her giddy, made her want to hurt things…

Yes. Oh yes indeed, Kethry had no idea what awaited her the next time Arynna crossed her path.

It was going to be so damn perfect.

At long last; Arynna would have her revenge.

Hallelujah.


End file.
